


Never Rat on Your Friends

by janna101



Series: Movie Nerds [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Goodfellas References, Harry is a thief, Louis is pissed, M/M, OT5, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janna101/pseuds/janna101
Summary: Louis is pissed when he sees someone stole his food, and the culprit loves a certain gangster movie.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Movie Nerds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140635
Kudos: 6





	Never Rat on Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Harry said his favorite movie was Goodfellas in the Timothee interview, so here’s a scene that definitely happened where he got to quote some iconic lines.

_Do do do, do do do do do_

Louis groaned into his pillow at the sound of his alarm. As much as he wanted the night’s performance to go as well as possible, he was disappointed at the prospect of losing the opportunity of another hour’s sleep. With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself out of the bunk, ducking his head so as not to hit the low roof above his head. He stretched, popping his shoulders as he made his way out of the thin hallway into the front lounge of the tour bus.

Niall was attempting to balance a football as he hopped around the lounge to an audience of an attentive Liam and a half-dozing Zayn. Harry sat near front, focused on his phone screen and tapping out messages every few seconds. Louis rubbed his eyes, laughing along with Liam and Niall at the boy’s feeble attempts.

“We have soundcheck right?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah but Paul said he’ll come grab us so we have a bit.”

Louis hummed in acknowledgement, and his eye caught the plasticware on the small kitchen counter. Zayn’s mum had sent samosas that arrived only that morning, and Zayn offered one to each of the boys and the backup band members. The other boys ate their treat as soon as they got it, but Louis had told them he was saving his for a soundcheck snack, knowing he would be hungry when he woke up from his nap. Louis walked over to the counter, popping the plasticware in one swift motion. He lifted the top, excited to be greeted by...nothing.

“Lads, me ‘mosa better be in the microwave heating up,” Louis said with his back still turned to the group. 

The shuffling and giggling died quickly. Louis twisted around. He could see Liam glancing at Niall, then Harry, then him. Niall glanced from Liam, to Harry, to him. Harry froze his flittering hands, but didn’t look up from his phone screen. Zayn let out a soft huff in his unconscious state. 

Louis started toward Niall, hands clenched in fists at his side, shouting, “Horan, I saw you eyeing that thing, I swear--”

“It wasn’t me, it was Harry! I swear, it was Harry,” Niall yelped as he jumped to the side to hide behind Liam. Louis whipped his head at the sitting figure. Harry wasn’t even looking at him, but at Niall with a betrayed expression.

“Niall! What have I taught you: Never rat on your friends, and always keep your mouth shut, c’mon man!” 

Harry gave a quick glance to Louis, smiling sheepishly, and pushed himself up from the chair to start running down the stairs out the bus. 

“Haz, don’t think you can quote Goodfellas and then run off!” shouted Louis and he sprinted after him. 

“As far back as I can remember, I wanted to be a gangster!”

“Haz! You’d be late to your own fucking funeral!”


End file.
